This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina variety ‘Suplumthirtyone.’ The variety originated by hybridization, being first hybridized by Bruce Mowrey in March 1993, and selected by David Cain as ‘93P062-119-187.’ The new variety was first evaluated during August 1998, by David Cain and Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyone’ is characterized by producing fruit with a yellow-colored flesh with a crisp, juicy texture and a sweet flavor. The variety has a high sugar content (18° brix) and balanced acidity. The fruit skin has a smooth yellow finish with mildly-tart flavor. The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyone’ has heavy and consistent production of large (65 mm) fruit in late July and early August in Kern County.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyone’ was selected from an open pollinated progeny of the ‘90P-059’ (unpatented), which was selected from a progeny of ‘Queen Rosa’ (unpatented) crossed with pollen of ‘232-205’ (unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in March 1993, with the date of planting of February 1994, and the date of first flowering being 1996. The new plum variety was first asexually propagated by David Cain near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in 1997, by budding onto ‘Nemared’ (unpatented) rootstock. The new variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyone’ is similar to its seed parent ‘90P-059’ in most characteristics. However, the new variety differs from its seed parent in that the new variety ripens approximately 4 weeks later and has larger fruit (approximately 65 mm diameter compared to approximately 63 mm for ‘90P-059’).
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtyone’ most nearly resembles the commercial plum ‘Flavor Queen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,420) but may be distinguished from ‘Flavor Queen’ by the following combination of characteristics: the new variety has larger fruit (approximately 65 mm compared to approximately 63 mm for ‘Flavor Queen’), and has yellow skin compared to the greenish-yellow skin of ‘Flavor Queen.’